Animorphs: The Sphere
by Jimanji the Dragon
Summary: Cassie's dead. Jake's missing. Melissa's still new, but even she knows that the Animorphs will fall, eventually. But when a new family comes to town, things start getting strange. Even for the Animorphs. Rated T for violence and a bit of horror later on. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Anifans. This is the **_**new **_**version of Animorphs: The Sphere. I didn't like where the other story was going. This won't be like any other Animorphs story you've read. That's what I'm aiming for, something different, something… brand new. Also, there will be some supernatural elements to the story. Magic. Miracles. Monsters. There will be some horror later on. Read at your own risk. Thoughtspeak is in double parenthesis. One more thing before we start the story. The single most important thing you will ever, ever, hear me say: I don't own Animorphs. And now, we begin…**

…

The woman watched as the rain beat against the window, as if it was desperate to force itself in and soak the house's occupants. Her baby slept soundly in her arms. She remembered the song. The song they always sang when it rained, even though it was fruitless. That was the peculiar thing about humans, she thought as she cradled the tiny form in her arms. No matter how pointless the action, they would always try. Try to achieve the impossible. And sometimes, they succeeded.

Miracles. Those little, yet, important things that made life possible. Her people had ceased to believe in such things long ago. She had since learned that miracles were indeed real. They made the impossible possible. They ignored statistics and probability. And so, she sang the song. That pointless song that existed only to exist.

"Rain, rain, go away," she sang. "Come again some other day. My little boy wants to play, rain, rain, go away." When her song had finished, the rain still hadn't stopped. She was a bit disappointed. She had observed the rain stop after the song before. Many would pass it off as a coincidence, but she had seen things, both wonderful and horrific, that would give the most hardened scientist pause. So she sighed, and put her son in his crib. Then the alarm sounded. The thoughtspeak alarm. It was specially designed so that only she could 'hear' it.

((ALERT. ALERT. INTRUDER IN ROOM 003.)) _The vault, _she realized, then ran towards it. Once she was inside, she stopped. There was a… creature… unlike anything she'd ever seen. It had no face. Just a pale head, with no defining features. In addition to two arms, it had dozens of black tendrils coming out of its back. It was using these tendrils to walk, making the woman wonder why it needed those long, thin legs. And it was wearing a black suit with a tie. Like the urban legend of the Men in Black. It regarded her coldly.

"What are you?" she whispered. It said nothing, but two of its tentacles shot forward. They wrapped around her and pinned her to the wall. It stalked towards her until it was right in her face. Then it spoke in a voice deeper than the gravity well of a blackhole, and colder than deep space.

"**Where is the Sphere?**" it asked tonelessly. She didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and tried to block out that horrible voice. Suddenly the tendrils withdrew, and she slumped to the floor. She opened her eyes. The creature was vanishing, dissolving into shadows. But before it disappeared completely, it spoke one final time.

"**I will return, Andalite,**" it said, and the woman gasped. How did it know? After fleeing the homeworld and becoming a human, she thought no one would ever find out. But she was shaken out of her thoughts by the creature's next words. "**And when I come back, you will pay for your silence…**"

Then it disappeared.

…

**I hope you enjoyed it. And this mystery creature is based on a real urban legend. Google it. Reviewers bring readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…so I've got a little explaining to do. I know I haven't updated in a while, but stuff gets in the way. C'est la vie. Anyway, this chapter starts Melissa's POV. Let me be clear. Melissa will **_**not **_**be a mary-sue. She will have flaws, insecurities, and she will make mistakes. Now…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sense of humor. Sad, ain't it?**

…

My name is Melissa. By now, you should know about the Yeerks and the Animorphs. Here's what you don't know. Cassie's dead. She died on a mission. Jake's missing. He has been for months. Marco's the new leader. Then there's me. I joined the Animorphs a few weeks ago. And the Animorphs are losing.

We'd lost battle after battle, and the Yeerks were getting more confident. They've taken almost half of the town. Most of my teachers are controllers. It's sort of scary…you never know who could have a Yeerk in their head. It's no wonder Marco's so paranoid. My parents are controllers. My dad's the vice principle. Which brings me to my current problem…high school.

I was in science class. The teacher was assigning us partners. Mine was Rachel. You should know Rachel by now. She looks like she could be a supermodel, but acts like she could be a soldier. Her mom is a lawyer. She was bored out of her mind.

"…so, it was recognized as its own species," the teacher was saying. "Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. Then the bell rang. Rachel practically _jumped _out of her seat.

"Lunch time!" she said with relief.

…

We sat at our usual spot, discussing our project. We had to do a report on a specific animal

"What about bears?" Rachel asked.

"Bears?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Grizzly bears."

"Why Grizzly bears?" I asked. She looked at me incredulously, then I realized how stupid that question was. That happened sometimes.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. Rachel rolled her eyes, and we continued to eat and discuss our project. Then she looked behind me and groaned. I followed her gaze, and saw a guy walking towards us. He had dark hair and eyes that twinkled with what could have been amusement. Or insanity.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Just a guy who moved in across the street from me," she sighed. From the sound of her voice, she didn't like him that much. He sat down at our table, and she glared at him. He smiled. Not an amused smile, or a nervous smile, but a _genuine _smile. It was like he didn't know Rachel was glaring at him.

"Hey, neighbor," he said cheerfully. Rachel glared at him. He turned to me and held out his hand. "Hi," he said. "I'm John." I shook his hand hesitantly.

"Melissa," I said. He smiled, and Rachel gave him a look.

"What?" he questioned.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers," she said. I would have been offended, but I knew Rachel was just trying to get him to leave. John shrugged.

"Some of the most interesting people you meet are strangers," he said. "If everyone only ever talked to the person they've always talked to, the world be boring." We just stared at him. "Besides, that sort of advice is meant more for little children, not teenagers."

"Teenagers probably shouldn't talk to random strangers, either," I felt the need to say.

"A random stranger is someone who you see on the street, who probably has a big knife thing in their pocket," he said. He started to say more, but the bell rang. Lunch was over. "It was nice meeting you," he said as he stood up and walked back to class. I could only nod.

"Well," I said to Rachel once he was out of earshot. "That was…different."

"He's nuts," she said simply. I thought 'nuts' was a bit of a strong word. But it almost seemed like he was paying more attention to me than Rachel. _Some of the most interesting you meet are strangers. _How was I interesting?

…**..**

**Thus concludes chapter two. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Special thanks to: SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n, RayneNumbers, anonymous reviewer The Interested, and HotPsychoChick. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And remember, reviews bring readers!**


End file.
